


Natsby One Shot

by xBossBoyx



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nick, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Old Sport (The Great Gatsby), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBossBoyx/pseuds/xBossBoyx
Summary: Nick Carraway works the lonely night shift at a New York bar... and then a dashing stranger comes in ;)
Relationships: Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 27





	Natsby One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, smutty Natsby one shot!

As the last song of the night ended, the bartender of a New York gay club forlornly wiped the tables down. Nick Carraway had taken this job for the free drinks he can slip when his boss isn’t looking, but after a few weeks he got bored of crusty margaritas and the regulars- all twinks like him. He wanted a better life, one where he wasn’t stuck behind the small bar surrounded by expired alcohol. But most of all, he wanted a strong, muscular man that could sweep him off his feet and break his back. A handsome hunk was exactly what he was thinking of when a stranger walked through the front door.

“We’re closed!” Nick yelled at the dark figure, but he never broke stride, stopping only when he reached the faded leather barstool where he heavily sat down.

“A whiskey, please,” the mystery man ordered. Nick normally would’ve told the man to fuck off, but between his lean, tantalizing body and alluring face, he decided to serve the patron. While pouring a generous amount of whiskey in a glass, he decided to break the silence.

“Come here often?” He asked, although he knew the stranger didn't. He would’ve remembered such a figure, one with the face of a Greek god and a body built by many hours in the gym. The man laughed, a deep chuckle coming from his throat. “No, just passing through,” he said in a voice so deep Nick felt like he was drowning in it, but he managed to stutter out a coherent sentence.

“W-where are you headed...” his question trailed off as he looked expectantly at the toned man sitting before him. The man leaned forward on his forearms (holy fuck his arms are so TONED Nick thought) and said, “Jay. and its not where I’m going,” he smirked and looked lustfully Nick, whispering, “it’s where I am.” Nick could’ve passed out right then and there from the look Jay was giving him. He tried his damndest to keep cool and professional and definitely not desperate.

“How’s the drink?” he asked, desperate and flustered as hell.

“It’s alright...” Jay paused again, standing up. “But I think you might taste better.”

That was all Nick needed. He leaned forward and smashed his mouth into Jay's soft, supple lips. He moaned in anticipation as Jay’s tongue snaked into his mouth, claiming it. He pulled away, separating the two. Nick whined for their lips to meet again, and Jay effortlessly pulled him over the bar and back into his strong embrace.

After kissing the thin man so passionately his lips were swollen, Jay moved his mouth so he could nibble on Nick's earlobe and suck the tender skin on his neck. Nick responded by hungrily tugging at Jay's muscular waist to pull him even closer and fumbling with the buckle on his belt. He’d never been so horny in his life and was practically melting in his tops arms. Jay moved from leaving marks on Nick's neck to chest to his abs and finally to his waistband. Nick's erection was straining against his underwear and Jay tore them off, marveling at the size of his lover's dick.

“I'm gonna make you feel good, baby” Jay murmured.

“Please Jay,” Nick whimpered above him. “Call me daddy, baby,” Jay commanded as Nick blushed at the use of a pet name. “Yes da-“ Nick's response was cut short as Jay took his dick in his mouth, expertly sucking the bartender's sensitive member. Nick gasped and was hit with another wave of pleasure as Jay teased with his tongue. “Yes daddy, please make me cum!” Nick moaned as he felt himself close to an orgasm. Jay increased his speed as Nick practically fucked his face until he finally came, legs shaking and mouth screaming his lovers name.

“Oh god daddy, that felt so good,” Jay panted as he came down from his high. “And you’re gonna make me feel the same, baby,” Jay growled in Nick’s ear as he once again lifted him up and laid him down on the bar, ass up and face down. He loosened Nick up, first by licking his hole and then slowly inserting a few fingers, playing with that special spot that made Nick gasp. Soon, he was begging for Jay to enter him.

“Fuck me, daddy,” he whined. Jay saw Nick looking absolutely wrecked and that turned him on more than anything in the world. He slowly entered Nick until his hard cock was all the way in and started pumping, starting off gentle and then forcefully riding him.

“Fuck baby you feel so good and tight,” he moaned as he thrusted into the man he was on top of.

“Only for you, daddy.” Nick said between gasps as he was once again swept up in waves of pleasure. He instinctively grabbed his own dick to enhance what he was feeling in his ass. “A-ah! Daddy I-I’m coming again!” Nick yelled. The use of his title, the feeling of his lover tightening around him, and the sight of the attractive bartender submissively laying under him was too much for Jay. He came with a shudder as the feeling shocked his body. Nick moaned as he felt himself being filled. Jay dismounted Nick and hopped off the bar.

Nick sat up so that his face was level with Jay’s and kissed him gently. Jay returned the action and looked at his watch, grimacing when he realized the time. “I really should get going, I have a train to catch in the morning,” he said, looking for his clothes on the ground and composing himself.

“Will you come back?” asked Nick, hoping this amazing night wouldn’t be a one time thing.

“Of course, old sport,” Jay said with a smile as he pecked his lover on the cheek goodbye. Nick, still laying on the bar, watched as Jay left the building and vanished out of sight.


End file.
